When Power Girl meets Kaa
by renwulf
Summary: This short story is about Power Girl's encounter with Kaa in the city. Its a different setting with different characters, but it sorta draws from my "When Maximum Ride" chapters. Sorry for keeping anyone waiting for those BTW, but I hope you enjoy this 1.


From the diary of Karen Starr; aka Power Girl

_Something is slithering around the streets and alleyways of Metropolis. Hundreds of people's pets have mysteriously been taken from their homes in the dead of night, and its been almost two weeks since the police have been investigating with no results. No one has a name for the suspect yet, but this guy seems pretty elusive to have been uncaught kidnapping noisy animals so far._

_So who is it up to now, to find the truth behind this bizarre capper? Sounds like a kiddie job better suited for the Teen Titans; amateur but stouthearted young heroes of our future generation. Or maybe one of the super giants from the legendary Justice Society of America could spare time from handling the more serious assignments to find people's pets?_

_For Karen Starr; aka Power Girl, aka ME, nothing can obligate her (um, I mean me) from rescuing those poor, fluffy, innocent animals and slam behind bars whatever creep was pet-napping them. Plus, It'll be a simple enough mission that won't compromise my tight 9-to-5 schedule at Starr Enterprise. _

_If Nancy Drew could breeze through this sleuth, so could I. And when I do find the pet-napper I'm gonna give that creep a new name: Dr. Black Eye Von Head Trauma. Nothing precarious about it either: no Joker, no Lex Luther, and no monsters with weird magical eyes, right?_

Soaring above the concrete jungle that was Metropolis in the midday of summer vacation, searching with her enhanced vision like eagle's eyes, Power Girl was on the hunt for the mysterious Metropolitan pet-napper.

"Now," she thought to herself. "If I was, theoretically speaking, the pet-napper, where would I hide all those animals? Somewhere that doesn't have suspicious and unorthodox slabbed all over it, that's for sure. It wouldn't be any of those factories down by the waterfront: anyone could hear barking from miles away. What about the abandoned amusement park? Or Luther Corp? Or Ultra-Humanite's zoo? Well, unless a horde of aliens were teleporting pets to their secret mothership, I don't know where I would hide them if I was a pet-napper which I'm glad I'm not."

"Heck, I wouldn't even kidnap my own cats!"

A few minutes later, Power Girl dropped a few feet back down to earth until she was hovering above the iron gateway that led to Queens Park. Feeling a hunch in the back of her mind, she contacted her protégé and best friend Attlee from her apartment via her Bluetooth_,_where she was babysitting her two precious tabby cats for her. After a neighbor's chihuahua from her twelve story complex was taken two days ago by, surely coincidental but possibly, the infamous pet-napper, Power Girl took no chances regarding the safety of her own pets.

"Attlee, are you there?" She called. Nobody answered, so she tried again. "Attlee... Terra, are you there?" Terra was also Attlee's name; a name she uses whenever Power Girl needed help fighting monsters, for she had the power to control rocky terrain.

"S-so sorry!" A ditzy voice called out in the other end. "But you're cat was playing in the liter box again."

Power Girl smiled to herself in relief. "So, does that mean that my babies are alright?"

"If you're babies are alright?" Attlee's voice sounded agitated. "Well everyone here is just doing fine expect me. I've been slaving away for four hours just trying to keep you're apartment spick-and-span from shedding hair. Did you know that you're cats can regurgitate rolled up slob balls of their own hair?"

"Yes Attlee, hairballs," Power Girl couldn't help but laugh beneath her breathe.

"Anyways, thanks again for taking care of things back in my place, but I'm afraid I may have to ask you to stay over for a few more hours."

"Is the case of the pet-napper going ok?"

"Well... no," Power Girl huffed loudly. "Nothing's come up yet. I'm telling you Attlee, if the police couldn't find this culprit on they're own, then how can I not find him ether? This is really starting to bug me."

"So what are you gonna do? You can't give up yet, just because everyone else has."

"Far from it, buddy. But I've got a hunch that this pet-napper is gonna move onto fertile grounds pretty soon when this investigation gets called off."

"Fertile grounds? Where?"

"Well, where do most people in the city walk their dogs?"

She waited for an answer, when her supervision suddenly detected some people gathering around a peculiar object on the bench of a bus stop across her position. She zoomed in closer, but could only see a huge ball-like shape just bunched up there; then for a second it shifted slightly to its right.

Attlee answered the question in the background: "In the park!" but Power Girl wasn't focused on Attlee at the moment. The ball thing which she thought was perhaps a ball some kid left there on the bench, appeared to be a snake. Could it be someone else's pet that had escaped from the pet-napper's lair and was taking the bus back home? Or could this have been the culprit responsible for snatching people's pets away? Curious as to what the link was, Power Girl decided to check it out.

"Attlee, hold on. I'll have to call you later, I think I'm onto something." The last line from Attlee was: "Good luck, PG!" before the line disconnected.

Fortunately, being super strong and nearly indestructible, Power Girl was in absolutely no fear of being attacked by that snake if she happened to startle it by accident. As she flew up over the bus stop, she could now clearly see that it was a very large python. It made no sudden movements, even as the thralls of folks there gawked at its size while taking snapshots.

"Alright people, move it along!" Power Girl barked as she landed. "I said move it along; you're scaring the poor thing." Indeed, the enormous beast did look scared. It was curled up like a frightened cat. When it sensed the heroine approaching though, it slightly raised it's neck until it's pet collar was visible, and engraved on the green base in gold letters it read:

Kaa.

If found, please bring him to the big oak tree in Queens Park. Animal Control will secure him.

Power Girl could plainly see that this looked definitely suspicious. _"Why take him to some big oak tree in the park, when I could bring him to Animal Control directly?"_ she thought to herself. She inspected the collar one more time. Looked pretty genuine, felt like it too. Perhaps taking the snake to Queens Park was like putting him in someplace close to its natural habitat, where it could feel safe and secure without endangering anyone, until it was recaptured. Maybe that's what Animal Control meant by that message on the collar. Unorthodox, Power Girl thought, but sensible. Besides, she was happy that she was able to rescue one animal so far.

"Too bad you're not a cat, Kaa," she said to the snake. "Still, your owners are gonna be real glad to see you again."

She gently picked up the snake in her arms, and it slowly wrapped itself around her arms and neck. This would've be a dangerous stunt for any person of course, but being invulnerable and strong, Power Girl would have no problems. Meanwhile, the crowd had back some feet away, but they still watched, and then cheered and took pictures as Power Girl flew off to Queens Park with her new passenger.

It wasn't long until she arrived at the intended destination deep in the park where the sun didn't shine brightly. As Power Girl looked around, she spotted the big oak trees standing before her, in the midst of other oak trees. However, she believed that this was the one tree in particular, mostly because it was so big its canopy stretched high above the other trees. Carefully, she began to unravel Kaa from her neck and limbs to put him down, when her female intuition intervened with her decision.  
"You know," she contemplated with herself, "I still feel like this isn't right. I mean, besides leaving poor Kaa here all alone, who makes a public park a returning address for lost pets? Could the pet-napper be pretending to be employed under Animal Control? Yeah, that does sound like a plausible theory, but where is he taking those pets to?" At the same time, the snake slowly slid its tail around her ankles, looped a single coil loosely around her cheeky bosom, the trademark of her identity, and uncurled its head in order to stretch out it's long neck until it was staring face-to-face with Power Girl. It flicked it's tongue a few times against her nose, as if it was tasting her.

Power Girl merely chuckled at Kaa's little taste test. "I wouldn't suggest trying to eat me, Mr. Snake," she chided playfully. "I'd just give you an indigestion about the size of Bermuda."

_Listen to me, talking to a snake as if it could understand me, like I'm Bindi Irwin or somebody._

That's when she noticed that the snake was smiling at her. A strange, human-like smile. It wasn't a nice smile, nor a happy one, but a human-like expression which perhaps only a reptile was capable of showing. A villainous smile.

"Thanksss for the warning, girl-cub," it spoke with a loud hiss, "but I plan to indulge upon you more leisurely than that... much leisurely."

Power Girl gasped as she fell back on her behind, only to find that her legs were wrapped up. "What the-" she reacted in a panicky tone. _"Oh crap, my legs are stuck!"_ Next, Kaa tightened the loop around her busty chest so tight, and pinned her arms together as well. The snake chuckled at her humiliating circumstance.  
But just like the headstrong warrior she was, Power Girl pulled out one arm free with all her might, and grabbed the snake by the neck. Kaa struggled to find breathe in her strong and deadly grasp.

"Listen you!" she snarled at him with fury in her eyes. "You'd better unravel yourself off of my body by the time I count to three, or I will use your head as a speed bag. Or my name isn't-what the?"

Power Girl's vigorous ultimatum was suddenly cut off when Kaa's eyes began to flash spirals of blue, yellow, and turquoise through his eyes into her own. At first, she thought the sunlight was just reflecting off of his eyes like the surface of shining glass, but there wasn't any sunlight. Then, as the colors became increasingly vibrant, they seemed to become the only source of light in her eyes. Power Girl was now having trouble placing words from her thoughts into her mouth, for the spirals seemed to be shrouding her mind in a fuzzy, yellow haze. Suddenly dazed by this new offense, her grip on Kaa's neck loosened.

He was now free to weave his head left and right in a hypnotic dance. "That's it," he said soothingly. "Keep looking into my eyes, and you will see paradise."

"Nn-o... n-no... n-n. . ." Power Girl tried to look away, but the power of the snake seemed to have an attractive, soporific affect. Her eyes couldn't focus on anything else except his eyes, but her powers weren't affected just yet.

_"I've got to get away. Can't fight him without more energy. The sun! Got to fly away to the sun!"_ With her power of flight, Power Girl slowly lifted herself from the ground and started to rise to the canopy. The snake's gaze was still locked on her eyes, but as soon as she could reach the source of her Kryptonian power; the yellow sun, then she would have enough energy to resist the spell, and tear though Kaa's body like a spaghetti noodle.

But Kaa knew what her plan was, and he didn't look worried one bit. Not one bit.

"Stop right here, slave." The snake quickly halted Power Girl's ascent with one loop over the oak tree's trunk. Just barely in time. Her head was only a few inches away from a single sun ray that pierced the dense canopy. As long as he was safe in the tree's shade however, Kaa would have no trouble subduing this troublesome girl until the hypnosis was complete.  
Even in her subconscious state, Power Girl could feel that something was terribly wrong. _"Oh God, why have I stopped?"_ Then, she felt Kaa pulling her down. _"No, I'm not gonna lose to him!"_ She pulled and she tugged with what little willpower she possessed, but the more she did the more the coils around her chest tightened virilely, causing her to feel titillated. Power Girl groaned so blissfully like she never did in her whole life. At the same time, Kaa's lengthy tail anchored her on the tree trunk, and then wrapped one leg around in case she tried to escape again. Which was very unlikely, in this state.

Next, he began wrapping the rest of her body, pinning her arms behind her back in the process, until he stopped at the right side of her breast. With his tail tip, he stroke it across the shiny and soft surface, not in a fornicating way but a soothing way, in order for the arousal effect to slowly melt her mental barrier. It was working. All the energy that she had poured into flying to her escape was diminished now. She tossed and wiggled like a headless earthworm, as the coils tightened even more around her bust. Once Power Girl was secured, the whole situation was starting to look fun for Kaa. He leaned closer to her face and asked her in an alluring voice:

"Now listen, and obey me, girl-cub, listen and obey me if you please. Fall into the darkest recess of your mind, and stay there."

Power Girl was on the edge of her subconscious state now, hanging over a chasm of that same fuzzy, yellow haze. In her mind, she was trying to pull herself back over the edge to gain one more chance to fight. But as soon as she tried to repel his hypnotic gaze one more time, Kaa intercepted by caressing her bosom up and down with his coils and stroking her right breast with his tail. The euphoric sensation and the snake's power combo was too much for Power Girl, that, in her mind, she let go of the ledge and fell into the haze of mindlessness.

Her pupils shrunk back until there were only spirals in her eyes, her throat made only pleasurable groans, and her face grew such a goofy and broad smile that would make the Joker jealous.

"There now," Kaa chuckled. "You just need to relax, feel at peace, and think of nothing at all. Nothing that is, except my commands. Now listen, and obey me girl-cub."

No answer. Then he remembered that Power Girl was now nothing more than a mindless flesh puppet, so he moved her head slowly up and then down with his tail, to make it look like that she was complying. He resumed his rhythmic dance again, but this time in a faster beat. Now that her mind was an empty filter, he was free to put whatever volition he wanted into her. And hew already knew what it was.

"Listen, and obey me slave," he commanded. "Repeat my command over and over again. You are my slave... you will obey my commands... you will love obeying my commands, forever."

For the first time since she was put under the trance, Power Girl spoke, but in a sleepy tone. "I am... your slave. I will obey your... commands. I will love obeying your commands... forever."

The new volition was filling her minds perfectly, making Kaa's affirmations become the truth for her.

"Now, repeat that again to me slave... You are my slave.

You will obey my commands.

You will love obeying my commands.

Forever."

In a sleepy but robotic voice, Power Girl repeated:

"I am you're slave.

I will obey your commands.

I will love obeying your commands.

Forever.

"I am you're slave.

I will obey your commands.

I will love obeying your commands.

Forever."

For a long moment, she repeated those phrases that would become her mantra. Even as Kaa commanded her to stop, she kept on repeating the words now saved into her hypnotized mind:

_"I am you're slave. I will obey your commands. I will love obeying your commands. Forever."_

_"I am you're slave. I will obey your commands. I will love obeying your commands. Forever."_

_"I am you're slave. I will obey your commands. I will love obeying your commands. Forever."_

_"I am you're slave. I will obey your commands. I will love obeying your commands. Forever."_

Now it was time for Kaa to commence the next part of his plan... after he had a little fun with his new toy. After all, it wasn't everyday that a super-villain could capture and enslave a super heroine to do his bidding. And not just any super babe, but his most favorite one of all.

_Carpe Diem_.

Under his command, Power Girl carried Kaa back to the ground. Her eyes were now rolled into her head like a doll's eyes, but she still had the silly grin on her face as if it was a mask of her new persona. Kaa then looped the end of his tail around her neck and fixed it like a collar.

"Now, be a good dog for me slave, please," he commanded. At once, Power Girl went down on her hands and knees, barked happily like any good dog, and then jumped into the air. _ZOOM!_  
She would've carried Kaa with her if he hadn't looped himself around the trunk of the oak tree in time. He sharply yanked her back enough to make her heel. Shaken at the jubilant energy that his puppet still possessed, he made a mental note to himself not to make her do any tricks that would end up giving him sclerosis.

"Now, doggy," ordered Kaa. "We are going to have a little stroll through the park. There are some things that I would like to share with you. So please be on your best behavior." Power Girl gleefully barked, gave him a quick lick on his face, and then they started to walk.

Their pace was gradual and graceful, but in every step of the way Kaa tried in vain to hold in his snickering from watching Power Girl. Whenever she moved while on all fours, her bum looked like it was swinging left and right like a dog's tail. He managed to hold it together for awhile, to tell her his plan, until they came across a few squirrels. He laughed heartily and, at the same time, tried to make her heel when she started barking at them. Then the breaking point came for Kaa when they reached a fountain near a stone bench, where there were some people. Power Girl panted from thirst, so she instinctively did what any innocent dog would do. She went over to the fountain and began to lap up the cold water with her tongue until she was satisfactorily quenched.

But when those people saw her doing that (they were a Christian couple), their eyes were wide with great big WTF's on their faces. Then it got worse; as Power Girl continued to walk with her master, a police officer who was giving two teenage boys walking their dog a ticket for not picking up it's leavings noticed her. The three of them were nothing short of being dumbfounded. The officer was, of course, going to ask what the heck was going on, but then he was startled when Power Girl sniffed his hands and then got on her knees to beg. She yapped happily while shaking her bottom.  
Kaa buried his face against his coils in laughter. Just watching this so called "heroine" making an idiot out of herself without even consciously knowing; it was the greatest thing that ever happened to him. "Good girl," he chuckled beneath his breathe.

The officer never made any arrest at that moment. "I can't arrest a snake," he justified to himself when they left. "That's Animal Control's problem."

As for the two guys who were fined by the officer, they had the oh so "brilliant idea" to capture the scene with Power Girl on their smart-phones and share it with their friends on Facebook. But that's another story. . .

"So," Kaa said as soon they had stopped. "You wanted to know where the pet-napper of Metropolis was going to strike next? Well, you're correct to suspect that my next operations would be the public parks. I assumed that when I saw you waiting at the gate from the bus stop, but I always thought you were very perspective than most people give you credit for. By the way, I was really glad that it was you who came to solve this little mystery. Otherwise, I wouldn't have risked hypnotizing a locksmith two days ago, after taking his pet platypus, to forge a pet collar for me, and then hypnotize an Animal Control employee to plant me near Queens Park as bait, if some other superhero had taken the time to find the lost pets instead of you.  
Unfortunately for you, you won't be saving any pets today, or ever, because you're two weeks too late. I've already devoured them. All of them. And I will devour more, because that is what has contributed to my growth and my increase of my power of influence. However, pets have too easily become a mainstream for me. Luckily, my powers had reached a sufficient level after the consumption of that apartment dweller's chihuahua two days ago, so I decided step up my game.

Now that I have you under my control, you will help me break into the television network studio tomorrow morning, where I will broadcast myself while commencing my hypnotic spell. Then, almost every citizen of Metropolis that wakes up to watch their morning news and cartoons will see only my eyes, and become nothing but mindless puppets. I will make them prepare my ascent to the seat of Metropolis Town Hall; then to the seat of the government, and eventually... The White House. And you, my pet, will make sure that the other superheroes fall in line under my control, won't you girl?"

"Arf, arf," was all Power Girl could say to Kaa's decadent scheme, as she scratched his makeshift collar around her neck. Suddenly, her Bluetooth rang, and it was Attlee calling on the other line.

"Hi PG. Hey, I know you said you'd call, but I need to ask you something urgently important. Do you have rodents in your apartment? I just figured that would be an easy way to feed your cats, instead of spilling your blood out with a can opener just to get a can open."

Because Kaa didn't her give a command of what to say, Power Girl's only response was: "I am Kaa's slave. I will obey his commands. I will love obeying his commands. Forever."

"... Um, PG, was that you?" Attlee asked bewildered.  
Again, Power Girl responded: "I am Kaa's slave. I will obey his commands. I will love obeying his commands. Forever."

Before Attlee could ask again, Kaa pulled out Power Girl's headset and threw it aside. "Speaking of catsss, girl-cub," he hissed coldly. "Why don't we stop at your place for the night? I believe our hypnosis therapy has worked up a little... appetite for me. Ha-ha-ha."


End file.
